Klaus Q. Meinhard
Appearance: A muscular 27 year old male standing at 6’4. His eyes blue as The Deep itself, perfectly contrasted with his light brown hair that hangs just below his ear lobes but is normally well kept and tied into a knot with the hair itself. His lips part slightly due to the arrogant cocky smile he wears constantly that just radiates his thoughts of “I’m better than you”. His skin is moderately tanned with no blemishes or other unsightly marks besides the scar on his forearm. = Background: = Klaus grew up in a small town called Tricedon just outside of Migton in a tavern called “The Classy Bitch”. He was raised here with his widower mother who worked in the tavern and also lived there. A small tavern where everyday of the week was work and every day off was money not earned. His mother worked as the main entertainment as both a singer, a musician, and other deeds to make ends meet. As a child he spent his days in play with travelers who stopped buy, lifting up their spirits just by him being around, but as he grew so did his responsibilities. The Tavern owner was a rather old man by the time Klaus had reached puberty and couldn’t do all the things that needed to be done. He asked Klaus’ mother and then him if he would like the job of taking care of the laborious chores. Considering his circumstance he realized it would be better for both himself and his mother if he took on a job, ends were barely being met as it was. So from that point on day after day he would do the hard tedious tasks that the owner, Pericles, could no longer do due to his age. He would follow Klaus around for the first month or so until he got used to his list of chores which included, Chopping enough wood for the month for heating and cooking, moving the instruments or equipment for the entertainers, bartering with traveling caravans for their goods, Hunting for meals, entertaining when entertainers were sick or otherwise unable to perform, scrub the floors, and when he got older a guard of sorts. He would make sure that none of the drunks or the perverts would grab, grope, or otherwise harm the entertainers. It all got pretty routine by the time he was 19. Everyday was dedicated to the same task.The first week of the month was dedicated to gathering, chopping, and stacking wood. The second week was dedicated to the scrubbing of the floors and over all cleaning of the tavern. The Third week would be dedicated to his performances and hunting. The last week would be dedicated to purchasing needed goods from traveling Caravans or going to Migton for the needed supplies. Of course every night was dedicated for being the guard of the Tavern. The long hours and strenuous work for the decent pay was one thing he got from the job, but it also helped him build his strength and people skills. It was around the time he was 21 that he met a girl. The girl was from Migton her name was Serena. She was a beautiful blonde haired girl, skinny physique, and a little bit taller than normal the normal girl but Klaus was a little bit taller than the average boy. She was 5’9 and he was 6’4, almost the perfect height for each other. She was the merchant girl to one of the big caravan companies that he would occasionally purchase goods from, sometimes she would be going along with the caravan sometimes she would be waiting there at the counter when Klaus came to make a purchase. The occasional flirting was all that happened for a while until one day Serena asked if he would like to help her with something. Of course he said yes to the pretty girl and then he ended up helping her carry the shipment of new weapons. With his immense strength it was quick work and not to mention how much of a turn on it is to carry 300 lbs without help. After quickly helping Serena, she offered to take Klaus out for a meal. Well as it happens with the youths they went home together that night. After spending the night together they shared their hopes, their dreams, and everything in between. After another day together they had discussed what they were going to do, what should they do. They happened to walk by a Mercenary Legion recruiter. Upon talking to the recruiter they learned that it was run by the retired guards of the Migton patrol. They would teach these newbies the ropes of fighting, protecting, noticing the obvious, and when to run. He then explained everything that would be required of them and what the majority of the job entailed. Before committing to anything Klaus told Serena that he needed to talk with his mother and that he would return in a month. He went back to “The Classy Bitch” where he talk to the owner and his mother. After some talking he quit his job and then collected his belongings. He told his mother it was time for him to grow up and live his own life. His mother had tears in her eyes when Klaus came back to bid his mother one farewell, his final words to his mom that day were, “Don’t cry mother, smile and wave goodbye” which he did with his signature finger gun wink, which his mother promptly returned with one of her own. It was an ongoing Tavern joke that seemed to make everyone who was on the receiving end of the finger gun feel good, if only for a fleeting moment. He returned to Migton things in stow ready to begin his life as a mercenary with his new girl. He found her still waiting behind the counter for her caravan when he walked in. he eyes lit up and their embrace was like he had never even left. Everything continued on as planned for a while. They became mercenaries, trained to kill for coin, trained to steal, trained to do what needed to be done for the job to succeed whatever the cost. Then after the training they had to work for the Legion for 1 year in order to pay back the debt of training. Their year went well considering their circumstances and what they had signed up for. They did unspeakable deeds but they also came out together with the job done, but they only cared about being together. Then as suddenly as it had started their year was up, their debt paid and extra money earned. Klaus had learned everything about Serena inside and out and Serena had learned everything about Klaus. They were more than just what people saw, Klaus the strong knuckle headed brunt had a side that had a deep caring for people of all types. Serena had a side besides her beyond her vanity to look as pretty as possible, she wanted to explore and draw the most beautiful things she would see on her adventures. Something not often done as a serious profession but something that Klaus had embraced nonetheless. Once Klaus asked Serena what her one dream was, that one thing she has wanted to do but hasn’t had a chance to do yet. “The sea” was how she put it, she wanted to explore the sea for its vast emptiness and yet majesticness. They returned back to Migton after exploring most of Eastmire, fighting, killing, stealing, and threatening whoever paid us to do so. So they thought they would return to Migton and join the Caravan that Serena had originally worked for as a merchant and join them as protection. It had been a long year since they had been in Migton and it was a long year before that, that they were here training. They returned and just as they hoped they got a job protection the caravans. Klaus managed to convince the female in charge of deciding what convoy the mercenaries had to protect to let him and his girlfriend get on the one that passed by Tricedon. It took a two days travel with the caravan but Klaus could barely wait to see his mother or “The Classy Bitch” tavern. He talked on and on about it to Serena, anxious for her to meet his mother. They were just outside of Tricedon when Klaus started seeing all the sights that looked so familiar to him as a child, an old building her or an old fountain over there. The people would wave at him before a sad and sullen look hit their faces. So unsure as to why Klaus attributed it to shock or perhaps not being sure of who he was. When he finally arrived at where the tavern was he saw something he thought he would never see in that spot… nothing. The charred ashes of what used to be there. Quickly Klaus started asking the familiar faces who he had used to see every day when he lived here. They told him of the terrible accident that occurred a year after he had left. A freak accident that a tree was struck by lightning and struck a tree that fell on the building setting it ablaze. The only survivor was the owner although he had received serious head trauma and wasn’t acting quite right. Upon asking him what had happened he said that it was no accident, someone had trapped everyone in there and used magic to send the tree falling in on the tavern. Klaus began asking around if there had been any bandit raids or bandits giving people trouble. Klaus was told of a group who called themselves the Red Wings. They wore red cloaks made from dyed fur or feathers from birds. he even dug up a location. Klaus gathered up the entirety of the guard and made an hastily made assault plan. With barely as much as an idea of how many people and how well equipped they were they began their assault. With Serena by his side Klaus felt invincible, nothing bad could go wrong with her by his side. They quickly jumped the palisade that surrounded the base and the attack began. They had almost a hundred men to our dozen, but with our suprise attack and our superior skill we killed at least half of them and they began running towards a cliff of some sorts. Eager to make sure that no one has to deal with these bandits ever again Klaus chased after them. As it turned out they were running to a cave, that their leader was in. He was an orc, a very big, mean looking orc. Klaus charged in to kill them all and that's all he remembers. He woke up a day later with his guard who were missing almost half of their people, including Serena. He jumped to his feet and asked where she was. Everyone exchanged glances, it wasn’t until Klaus boomed in a voice so loud that the glass on the building cracked that they gave him an answer, “She didn’t make it.”. Shocked in Disbelief he went outside, surely this is some sort of joke and she was waiting outside to teach him a lesson about his hard headed attempts to kill everything, surely she wasn’t gone. He opened the door to see smoke. The caravan was left unguarded and was raided by just a small group of the Red Wings. What they couldn’t carry or what they considered unvaluable was burned. Their reputation was tarnished, their job was over, and Klaus’ love was somewhere. “Wait here” Klaus told what remained of his guard. He returned to the Tavern owner and told him of what happened, the tavern owner replied, “Bandits using magic oh deary no it was the birds! The birds flapped their wings so hard that is sparked a flame and set the tree on fire causing it to fall!” The caretaker for the owner returned and told him he has been saying things like this since the incident. “Some days its magic, some days its birds, some days it was Sol himself burning just a bit too hot causing the tree to set fire.” Klaus stared at the floor and on his way out saw something he didn’t think he would ever see again, his mother’s Bent Horn. An instrument that only her, Klaus, and a handful of others could play. He returned to his guard and told them he was going back to scout the Red Wings camp to see if he could find Serena, dead or alive. His guards said, “Aye, Aye!” and marched with him. Them all bent on a chance of redemption and to save lost ones. By the time they had returned however the camps was gone. The walls partly torn down in a hurry, dead bodies partly stripped of gear, camp fires still smoldering with no one around. Even the damned cave where Klaus had blacked out had been vacated. Nothing left not a sign of any of their guards or Serena. Klaus had then decided it was time for a Career change. He and his guard took to the seas, hired by a naval mercenary group to help raid certain merchant and pirate ships. It went by so fast that nearly 3 years later he finally got hired with his crew and got on a boat traveling raiding until finally the pirates outnumbered his ship and sent into the bottom of the ocean. Klaus ran to get his Benthorn from his quarters when a cannonball ripped through his quarters causing him to get washed out through the hole in the boat. He clung onto some debri and was eventually washed up ashore next to camp Amelia. Currently in Ragnarr's Diaries '''Klaus' Journal '''Day 1: Being trapped on a boat for a couple months with no one I would even consider a friend yet makes me quite unsettled. I feel as though I have to watch over my back every day. The passengers certainly don't help me feel anymore comfortable. I've met two people on this ship, Daniel and some mute. The mute has me on edge every moment I'm around him, I'm certain this man is a sociopathic murderer. If I ever actually see him murder some unarmed person or someone who didn't deserve it, I will make him pay. I almost thought it was him that murdered the guard, but i saw him on deck as the man screamed out when he was attacked. As for the blind man Daniel I'm not sure how I feel about him. He hasn't had a chance to really prove his own character yet, but I trust him more than the mute. The captain held someone captive on this boat. I have no idea who it is or was but the Rathmen wanted him. They attacked the boat with about 8-10 men, we killed all but two of them. The one that has woken up from her comatose state said he name was (CAN'T REMEMBER) and I gave her my best friends last name: Octavius. It was briefly after this introduction that I went to go check on the mute and Daniel. I saw Daniel fumbling around asking what happened. I saw a throwing knife sticking out of the throat of the Prybarron man. He wasn't a good man but he certainly wasn't evil, he didn't deserve to be brutally murdered by some psychopath with a hard on for blood. I readied my staff and charged in behind him, hitting him over the head with it. Day 2: The ship was attacked by an unknown beast of The Deep. It wielded a Giant trident in one tentacle an a Giant sword in the other. It was a giant floating ball of destruction wiping out the upper half of the ship before we managed to kill it. The mute somehow threw a keg of Gunpowder at the beast and made it explode which while it hurt the monster it left the ship in even worse condition. After that I found out that the blind man ordered the crew to throw one of the newly freed Woken off the ship. While I wanted to kill him for killing something that had just learned the true meaning of freedom, I understood why he did it. He didn't know... But this knowledge does not smother the flaming rage that burns inside me... Most of the crew was killed and those that weren't jumped on a raft that was made by a mute and blind man. It stormed and wiped those that were on it away. I laid on the beach with the Xuag staff girl with me( I managed to rescue her before she was washed away); I've never been good with remembering names. Day 3: We arrive on a beach just a ways off from a camp of soldiers who were deserted by the army. A man had agreed to allow us to stay for some time. We ventured off into the forest to find something for the man where we were attack by (Wolf things) and I ended up falling into unconsciousness. Day 4: I had awoken drearily from when I was attacked by (Wolf things). The party members told me that I had followed them without words and without so much as a single self thought. I remember nothing of this journey but It was terrifying to find out that I attended the whole thing. When I awoke I was back at the camp, completely unharmed. The leader of the camp Kori, left me in charge of the camp as he left for a village. While in charge I went to gather food for the whole camp, and helped our mute friend erect a wall. It later turned out that, that was the best idea any of us had, as we would later be attacked by a horde of enemies. Day 5: '''We were attacked by roughly 7 Migs and 2 Orcs. Me and the mute decided to sneak out the back and flank them. The bard Aruk decided to plot and deceive the thugs. He tricked them into thinking we were complying with their demands when in reality the were setting up for a surprise attack. Once me and the mute were set up I threw a smoke bomb and we attacked the orcs. It took some time but I managed to kill one while the mute scared off another while Aruk and crew focused on the Migs. The Mig leader was a master spear thrower, he managed to minorly injure 2 people and gravely injured Shirea of Joey. They manged to kill about 4 Migs before they turned tail and fled with a Prybarrion lady. I looked over and saw the state Shirea was in and immediately I was blinded with rage. I picked up a spear that laid on the ground and threw it will all my might towards the fleeing coward. It pierced him straight into the ground blood pouring from his body. I walked up to it and saw him, dying slowly. My mind filled with images of all the innocent people he had done this to, the people who were merely defending themselves and their stuff. This man was a murderer, perhaps not of my people but of those who I will never know. I said to him "This is the sad life you lead." before severing his head with my scythe. I grabbed another spear and pierced the now severed head and stuck it into the sand/dirt just before our door through our walls. I glared back to where they had fled, their footsteps still dug into the sand. I turned then to Shirea who was lying on the ground. My demeanor immediately changed as I went to help her from anger to sadness. None for the savages who attacked us, but for the innocents who were wounded by them. I saw her injuries and I didn't know what to do since she was bleeding so badly. I asked Cyprian, he always knew what to do. He told me to run to the nearest town where they would have a hospital and trained doctors to fix her. As I was heading out the gates with her in my arms Aruk stopped me and consulted me. "We have a medic here who can fix her." he stated. I was unaware of this, and I was rather surprised that this was the first I was hearing of it. As she was being tended to through the night I stayed with her, sleeping by her side. In the morning I gathered a posse to get the Prybarrion girl who was kidnapped, the mute and Aruk volunteered, while the blind man suffered from another one of his unwakable dreams. I left the medic in charge of the place until I returned. '''Day 6: We traveled along the beach tracking the footsteps of those who fled from the battle. We traveled until the footsteps ended at a forest. After some debate we decide to head into the forest against the odds hoping to find some sign of the missing party member or the party that took her. We eventually find someone but it wasn't who we expected. We instead found a larger than average Orc type person. Not the smartest Orc I have ever talked to but that bar isn't very high. After some discussion with this Orc we found out he was working with the group that stole our Prybarrion lady. He was their "Hitman" but he didn't want to be a "Hitman" he wanted to be a "Dancing man" and after talking with him some more we managed to convince him that he could be whatever he wanted to be. I told him "You can hit if you want to you can leave your friends behind, because your friends don't dance and since they don't dance then their no friends of mine". With that I managed to convince him to stick with us and help us in our mission to free our friend and set him free so he can do whatever he wanted. He lead us to the cave hideout of the cretins and helped us to make ease of the few in the first chasm like opening. One attempted to run away into the second cavern opening but I managed to tackle him down into a a large pool of water and held him under til he drown. Feeling the last of his strength wither away and watching the last bubble of air he will ever breath float to the surface of the water. After that I lost count of the people I killed. Some with a crossbow I picked up from the Orc, some I grabbed and held them underwater til their last bubble of air left their lips as well. After clearing out most of the easier targets we found Hitman's brother. After a fight we managed to talk him down and get him and Hitman to go talk. We then continued on to Cobon's Onion Garden. After some serious fighting with his subordinate in bulky armor we managed to knock him unconscious and tie him up. Aruk kept Cobon distracted until we tried to flee and he stopped us. After a long fight the mute nearly died but we won after I severed the bastard bandit's head off. Day 7-40: '''Time has been short and I've been on the move with the party. There has been no time to write in this journal. Only know do I have time since we have finally left the dreaded morsershine. While the people there are nice they have the intruder of thousands of Rathmen disguised as men. These Rathmen are being controlled by none other than Quaid Silverstorm the man who I had previously seen as an enemy but I am no longer sure. While he did do quite a bit of bad to our party we had commit just the same amount of atrocities to him. Now we are on journey to complete the quest the Kaizers had previously given us; to reinstate trade between Mordemara, and Morsershine. I hope once I return to the Amelia that I will have enough time to polish up my journal entries and enter what I have missed. Until then I guess I must wait. '''Day 1: Well so far the day couldn't have gone better. I found this dead guy loaded with loot up to the gills. I guess I could bring it back it back in that big ass backpack of his but it'll probably be more dramatic if I bring back the whole body. Neat little journey this guy was on, surprising whoever killed the guy wouldn't have taken his loot. This Quaid guy must have killed him, maybe sent some Rathmen to do it. Whatever, I'll take the loot, I can't wait to hear the applause of the people when I bring this back. Day 2: Well I could not have been more wrong about what would happen. I brought back the loot and a bunch of strangers were there and this was apparently their dead friend. Needless to say I wanted the equipment they didn't want me to have it a bit of a squabble over it went down. I tried to talk to Leviatha but they chased me out before I could. Hopefully I can smooth things over before they leave on the caravan they road into town. I came back the next day and talked things out. They are a nice bunch and said I could take his gear if I cleared it with Leviatha. Of course me being the smooth talker I am with the ladies I got my way. I've also managed to talk my way into being a part of the caravan. Soon after being a part of the caravan we get into a fight right in front of the destination the caravan needed to be. It wasn't a jump on the caravan instead it was a fight between the Prybarrions and the Kaizers. It was looking like a losing battle until we showed up and wiped the floor with the Prybarrions. The fast guy took on their leader in a one on one fight and all I can say is I don't want to mess with that guy. he obliterated her without taking more than a scratch. Day 3: After looting through the Prybarrions bodies we moved the caravan into the Kaizers well fortified fort. After some discussion we became sort of Mercs for hire, not much of a change for me but I'm not sure about the rest of the crew I am hanging with. While I could see them murdering for money I could also see them being content running a small village on the beach. This crew isn't an easy one to read but I guess we got something going. After returning back to the Amelia and see what shotty defenses we had I figured I should talk with some of the counsel members there and figure out what they wanted to do about it. I had a plan to make another palisade in front of the first one and then fill the middle space up with dirt and rocks. That way even when it was broken down we still had plenty of fortification in between. However one of there smarty pants shot that idea to hell. He said we should move the village off the beach because sand isn't a great foundation to build on top of. While I agree I just wish I could have help start on the wall. Instead we scouted around for a new place to build up a new village or fort. I'm not too sure what they are supposed to be at this point. Day 4: We were recruited to fight "The Clasp". Upon entering their fortress we found their leader and his "pet" bird. Upon starting the fight we immediately noticed the challenge that this bird would be. Incredibly strong bird with his master atop with his gun. I was able to stab that damned bird in the back and slap that rider of his like the bitch he was. The rider was stunned and was shot by Daniel removing his jaw bloody fast. He died quickly after causing his bird to enter into a rage. He took off into the air and flew over towards Daniel. The small fish archer shot him out of the sky and the blind man somehow talked to it and calmed it down. We then opened the iron door in the room and entered it, it lead to a sewer and in there was a small box... Day 5: As it turns out it was a small religious artifact to some priest. We were basically forced to give it back to him. Once we returned to the camp Amelia we began furthering the creation of the new town. We needed a mine in order to fulfill the need of rocks. We ventured into a cavern that had some sort of collapsed chasm beneath it. I looked in here and saw nothing but stone which I was content with but the man I went with "Slick" Dan saw Black ore. I immediately gathered all the able bodied men I could to help work on the mine. Danial then gathered some women who he deemed fit enough to work. While I understand that we needed more hands I think women are a bit to delicate for this work. There injury will be on his head and not mine. I think by the time all was said and done we had about 30+ working on the mine. Day 6: After some discussion we had decided to move forward into facing someone named "Quad". Apparently he is some kind of a bad guy but they haven't elaborated on it. While traveling we came to Shorne and once there we began thinking we needed to hire some muscle to protect the Amelia. We found our way to an arena and once there we decided that we would participate in a nonlethal match in order to test the metal of what we would hope to be our mercenaries. We placed a bet on ourselves and then after that we beat the shit out of them. Day 7: Well after beating the gladiators we decided to talk to them. Not as big of knuckles daggers as you would think when they do something like gladiator fighting for a living. Also was not expecting that one chick to be super hot. After some failed flirting attempts the rest of the party convinced her to join our little town-in-the-making's guard. We told her about our situation and she agreed to accompany us on the condition that we got more guardsmen. When we questioned her on where and how we were supposed to do this, she told us to purchase slaves. I'm not particularly keen on the idea due to how taxing it can be on the owners but we agreed. We purchased various Mig as slave warriors from some weird cult type place. They seemed to lack basic personalities until the stabby fish man talked to them and seemed to reactivate something in them. While they don't have a deep personality they now make basic decisions by themselves. Day 8: While making sure to travel in hast to get to this Quaid who has been causing them a ton of trouble. Apparently they have a time sensitive thing that they still need to do even though its been months. While in our travels we came into contact with a couple bandits. We had also come into contact with some sort of ravenous poison balls of death. The blind man was nearly killed by the poison but we all managed to pull through. We made quick work of also those the weaklings. After that we finally arrived at a place called Bardford. They met their old acquaintance. I sensed some hostilities but I am unsure of why that is. Day 9: After a lot of talking with their old acquaintance we were told about an ancient lizard thing that lived beneath the city. After some adventuring we were told by the lizard guy to go kill this other guy. Then we went there and fought some robots and shit. Once we thought we were in the clear we had to make it over this fuckin bridge that had some horrible wind to blow you the fuck off. Of course me being so awesome I didn it easily but I had to help everyone else. The blind man, the stabby fish guy, and the little band aid sticker almost died while trying to cross.Then once I thought we were going to get into some real combat and fuck shit up. The guy was all nice and gave us stuff to go kill the lizard. Things included a medallion, and a fucking big ass giant god damn robot. Oh and I nearly forgot that I raided this guys liquor cellar and got Mig mead, a cask of regular mead, and some bitter shrub. We were ready for this fight and I was only a lot drunk by the end of the night. Day 10: